Heroína Fulgor Shera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40506 |no = 1087 |element = Trueno |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una antigua discípula que decidió enfrentarse a los dioses para seguir a los humanos. El portal a otro mundo que se abrió cuando Shera y sus amigos luchaban contra un dragón acenstral la arrastró a Ishgria. Decidida a reunirse con sus compañeros, vio a dos de ellos siendo atacados por una multitud de demonios. Se dice que, para salvarlos, Shera despertó de nuevo los poderes a los que había renunciado, sabiendo que ello pondría su vida en peligro. |summon = I gave up my life as a disciple to walk the path of human kind. What have I become...? |fusion = There is no need to hurry. You should take things slowly. You still have plenty of time... |evolution = Pushing your limits in haste can harm your own body. I know that. But I need this power...right now. |hp_base = 5261 |atk_base = 1854 |def_base = 1817 |rec_base = 1729 |hp_lord = 6456 |atk_lord = 2383 |def_lord = 2372 |rec_lord = 2155 |hp_anima = 7348 |rec_anima = 1917 |atk_breaker = 2621 |def_breaker = 2134 |atk_guardian = 2145 |def_guardian = 2610 |rec_guardian = 2036 |def_oracle = 2253 |hp_oracle = 6099 |rec_oracle = 2512 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |cbman = 40 |ls = Barrera de rayo demoníaco |lsdescription = Reduce mucho el requisito para usar BB, aumenta el ritmo de BB y prob. de reducción leve de daño. |lsnote = Reduce un 25% el requisito para BB, aumenta un 30% el ritmo de BB y tiene un 10% de probabilidades de reducir el daño recibido un 20%. |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Fusionador de electricidad |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques de trueno fuertes a un solo enemigo. Aumenta el ATQ 3 turnos y reduce el daño recibido en un 50% 1 turno. |bbnote = Aumenta un 110%. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |cbmbb = 30 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Aurum Caladbolg |sbbdescription = Combo de 30 ataques de trueno fuertes a enemigos, aumenta ATQ, recupera gradualmente la barra BB 3 turnos y reduce el daño recibido al 50% 1 turno. |sbbnote = Aumente un 130% y llena 7 . |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |cbmsbb = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Barrera rayo: Reducto geo |ubbdescription = Combo de 22 brutales ataques de trueno a todos los enemigos. Aumenta ATQ 3 turnos y deuce el daño recibido un 75% 2 turnos. |ubbnote = Aumenta un 250%. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |cbmubb = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Poder quebrantador |esitem = |esdescription = Niega daño que ignora DEF y aumenta la barra BB en defensa. |esnote = Llena 4 . |evofrom = 40505 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = Aurum significa "oro" en latín. Caladbolg es la espada de Fergus mac Róich del ciclo de Ulster de la mitología irlandesa. |addcat = La Guerra del Dragón |addcatname = Shera 4 }}